


Hana Odori no Ie - La Casa dei Fiori Danzanti

by H_ana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_ana/pseuds/H_ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non per un istante il suo volto ha mostrato il profondo turbamento che gli artiglia il cuore. <br/>Non è permesso mostrarsi impauriti in questo luogo di perdizione e lussuria.<br/>Benvenuti alla Casa dei Fiori Danzanti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

PROLOGO

La sera estiva è incredibilmente fresca e arieggiata, il frinire dei grilli è appena udibile sotto il diffuso chiacchiericcio della piccola folla riunita nel cortile della grande casa e il profumo resinoso delle assi di legno riempie l’aria mescolandosi a quello dolciastro dell’incenso e creando un effetto quasi stordente.  
Il giovane prostituto si presenta ai suoi possibili clienti indossando la più perfetta delle sue maschere d’impassibilità, ma sentendo dentro di se’ agitarsi un nugolo di emozioni difficilmente controllabili.  
“Hiiragi.”  
Il ragazzo reagisce immediatamente all’ordine imperioso implicito in quella singola parola e un sorriso enigmatico gli arriccia le labbra mentre comincia a sfilare con studiata eleganza lungo il portico in ombra. Il chiacchiericcio si fa più forte e Hiiragi percepisce gli sguardi infuocati degli uomini percorrergli i fianchi cercando di cogliere qualche lembo di pelle chiara tra le pieghe morbide del suo kimono.  
Gli occhi del prostituto scivolano per un secondo sugli altri ragazzi che fanno bella mostra di sé sotto il portico e non possono sfuggirgli le occhiate bramose che il padrone riserva a uno dei prostituti più giovani. Quegli occhi parlano di cose perverse fatte in posti umidi e bui.   
Il ragazzino capirà presto cosa vuol dire essere il giocattolino preferito del padrone.  
Il primo uomo gli si avvicina e, come gli è stato insegnato ormai troppi anni fa, il ragazzo allunga un mano cercando di reprimere un brivido di disgusto non appena sfiora quella pelle sudata e appiccicaticcia.  
Hiiragi schiude leggermente le labbra abbassando il ventaglio di carta e fissando il suo cliente dritto in volto con occhi lascivi e carichi di promesse. Nemmeno per un istante il suo volto ha mostrato il profondo turbamento che gli artiglia il cuore.  
Non è permesso mostrarsi impauriti in questo luogo di perdizione e lussuria.  
Benvenuti alla Casa dei Fiori Danzanti.


	2. Capitolo Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non per un istante il suo volto ha mostrato il profondo turbamento che gli artiglia il cuore.   
> Non è permesso mostrarsi impauriti in questo luogo di perdizione e lussuria.  
> Benvenuti alla Casa dei Fiori Danzanti."

CAPITOLO UNO

Il pallido sole di quella mattina invernale rischiara debolmente la patina di nebbia che si è condensata durante la notte sulle risaie verdi e la perfetta quiete che avvolge la Casa dei Fiori Danzanti viene disturbata solamente dai lievi scricchiolii delle assi di legno o dal lieve fruscio delle porte scorrevoli che vengono aperte e chiuse delicatamente.  
Con un sospiro stanco e profondo, Hiisu si immerge maggiormente nella grande vasca aspettando che l'acqua calda facesse effetto e sciogliesse i suoi poveri muscoli contratti.  
L'ultimo cliente ha deciso di levare le tende solo alle prime luci dell'alba accettando di buon grado il sovraprezzo che il padrone aveva chiesto e ignorando bellamente la sempre più evidente stanchezza del ragazzo. L'addestramento e l'esperienza non hanno la minima valenza quando non si ha avuto un singolo minuto di riposo dal momento in cui la casa chiusa ha aperto, il pomeriggio precedente.  
Fortunatamente, solo un ospite ha rischiesto un servizio fuori menù.  
Hiisu rabbrividisce appena sentendo ancora quelle mani goffe e sudate strusciargli sulla pelle ed esplorarlo con lentezza esasperante. Il fugace piacere che i suoi clienti gli donano non è lontanamente sufficente a controbilanciare la sensazione di disgusto che prova ogni volta che si immerge in quella vasca.  
Uno stretto nodo gli stringe la gola e le sue dita affondano nella carne tenera delle sue braccia con improvvisa violenza. Quanto avrebbe fatto male strapparsi di dosso quella pelle sudicia? Si sarebbe finalmente sentito pulito come una volta?  
Un movimento appena accennato ai margini del suo campo visivo lo fanno irrigidire; i suoi occhi si stringono appena per focalizzare la fonte del rumore e, nella semi-oscurità del bagno, Hiisu osserva la porta aprirsi lentamente scivolando di lato con delicatezza.  
L'ultimo acquisto del padrone è inginocchiato compostamente appena fuori dal bagno, il semplice kimono bianco stretto in vita da un obi scuro lo fa sembrare ancora più pallido di quanto realmente sia e la sua espressione timida non ha ancora perso quella sfumatura intimorita che tanto lo contraddistingue dagli altri ragazzi della casa chiusa.  
"Deijii."  
Lo chiama raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto e sentendo le labbra aprirsi in un sorriso amichevole. Una reazione praticamente automatica per lui che non ha la minima intenzione di condividere con chicchesia i sentimenti che realmente gli stringono il cuore.  
Nessuno vuole accompagnarsi a qualcuno che si considera un essere sporco e privo di dignità; nel mondo in cui loro sono costretti a vivere le voci corrono troppo velocemente per potersi permettere di condividere emozioni sincere.  
"Scusami per il disturbo. Il padrone chiede se puoi aiutare il nuovo acquisto a rendersi presentabile.  
Hiisu inarca appena le sopracciglia e si appoggia ad uno dei lati della vasca posando, quasi con eleganza, il braccio oltre il bordo arrotondato.  
"Evidentemente non sta parlando di te. Tu ormai sai come renderti presentabile per il padrone."  
Il tono del ragazzo è quasi giocoso mentre stuzzica Deijii e osserva le sue guance magre tingersi di un rosso intenso. Tutti i nuovi acquisti devono essere accuratamente esaminati dal padrone prima di essere inseriti nel menù e, ovviamente, anche Deijii aveva allietato le notti del capo prima di essere giudicato idoneo.   
"C'è.. un nuovo ragazzo. Piccolo e pallido. Tremava tutto quando l'ho visto nell'ufficio del padrone."  
Hiisu stringe appena le labbra in una linea sottile e si alza in piedi nella vasca ignorando i rivoli d'acqua schiumosa che gli scivolano addosso e finiscono a terra. Non si preoccupa neanche dello sguardo imbarazzato dell'altro ragazzo che ancora non si è abituato alla facilità con cui Hiisu si spoglia davanti a lui.  
Con attenzione il giovane esce dalla vasca non potendo non ricordare le numerose volte in cui il pavimento scivoloso gli aveva tirato un brutto scherzo e lui era miseramente franato a terra.  
L'asciugamano è freddo e leggermente ruvido sulla sua pelle sensibile, specialmente in quei punti in cui il suo cliente 'speciale' aveva deciso di lasciare lunghi graffi rossi. Teoricamente non si dovrebbe in nessun modo danneggiare i ragazzi, ma al padrone importa poco finchè sono segni superficiali che guariscono in fretta e il cliente è disposto a pagare qualche extra.  
"Hiisu mi rendo conto che la cura del corpo sia essenziale nel nostro lavoro, ma il padrone è impaziente e sta praticamente proibendo a tutti di andare a letto fino a che non farai ciò che hai chiesto."  
Hiiragi, uno dei ragazzi più esperti, appare improvvisamente sull'uscio e si appoggia allo stipite della porta con un'espressione stanca. Ancora perfettamente truccato, indossa un splendido kimono colorato che esalta la sua vita sottile e gli occhi scurissimi.  
"Non intendevo privarti de tuo meritato sonno, Hiiragi."  
Hiisu gli sorride con leggerezza fingendo di non vedere la luce infastidita che brilla negli occhi del più grande.  
"Allora datti una mossa. Non tutti hanno dovuto solo versare sakè, stanotte."  
Senza aggiungere nulla di più, nè considerare minimamente Deijii ancora inginocchiato accanto alle sue gambe, Hiiragi si volta e sparisce nel corridoio buio lasciando dietro di sè la scia delicata del suo profumo e il fruscio dello strascico del kimono.  
L'espressione del giovane si indurisce e un velo d'irritazione gli cala sugli occhi; Hiiragi è il ragazzo che più a lungo di tutti ha vissuto nella casa chiusa e questo tipo di vita lo ha reso una persona dura e difficile da trattare.  
Hiisu non è mai riuscito a capire cosa realmente gli passi per la testa, la maggior parte delle volte il comportamento dell'altro è totalmente assurdo per il giovane. Quantomeno, lui tenta di essere gentile con gli altri ragazzi della casa visto che si sono ritrovati tutti sulla stessa barca.  
Con un gesto quasi rabbioso indossa un kimono arancione chiaro e, mentre cammina velocemente verso la porta, lo chiude con un obi di un intenso verde scuro.  
"Penso che tu possa andare a letto, Deijii. So come arrivare all'ufficio del capo."  
Commenta senza nemmeno voltarsi o considerare più di tanto il ragazzino che lo guarda di sottecchi con un'espressione sempre più sperduta.   
"Si, scusa. Buonanotte."  
Loro due hanno la stessa età, ma, tutte le volte che si guarda alla ospecchio, Hiisu non vede la minima traccia di quell'innocenza che ancora illumina gli occhi di Deijii.   
Si sente solo e stanco.   
Dormirebbe raggomitolato nelle sue coperte per giorni e giorni ignorando chiunque voglia riportarlo alla cruda realtà dela sua condizione.  
Sarebbe bello poterlo fare. Sarebbe davvero fantastico essere in grado di riavvolgere la propria vita come una videocassetta fino ad arrivare al momento in cui tutto è andato storto e, magari, riuscire a correggere quei maledetti errori.  
Chissà che persona sarebbe stata.  
Quasi sicuramente non starebbe camminando lungo un corridoio scuro, illuminato dalla luce solitaria di qualche antica lampada ad olio, pregando di non trovare un padrone troppo irritato dietro la porta.  
Il suo rapporto con il capo è sempre stato complicato, Hiisu è troppo testardo e indipendente per piacere davvero a un maniaco del controllo come lui e il numero di volte a cui il ragazzo erano state ricordate le "buone maniere" con una generosa dose di botte è troppo alto per essere ricordato con precisione.  
E' naturale, quindi, che Hiisu provi una certa apprensione ogni volta che lui chiede di vederlo. E' come presentari dal preside sapendo di essere il colpevole e leggendo negli occhi dell'altro la consapevolezza di avere davanti il responsabile.  
Il buio si infittisce quanto basta per rendere chiaramente visibile il profilo severo del padrone attraverso la leggera carta di riso che copre il pannello scorrevole.  
Per un secondo il ragazzo si immobilizza trattenendo il respiro e pregando che l'asse di legno su cui si trova non scricchioli rivelando la sua posizione. Quell'attimo sembra durare ore intere, ma viene interrotto troppo presto dalla voce calda e vellutata del giovane uomo inginocchiato nella stanza.  
"Hiisu. Solitamente aspetti di essere di fronte a me per cominciare ad irritarmi."  
Un lieve brivido gli accartoccia la pelle e il suo primo istinto sarebbe quello di andarsi a nascondere sotto la sua coperta preferita, ma il suo corpo si muove quasi da solo mentre si inginocchia con compostezza davanti al pannello leggero. Non risponde alla provocazione, sarebbe un pessimo inizio e ci saranno sicuramente molte occasioni per peggiorare la situazione durante la loro conversazione.  
La porta scorre con facilità, senza bisogno che Hiisu si sforzi troppo, e i suoi occhi si incollano immediatamente alla piccola venatura scura di una delle assi davanti a lui.  
Un fruscio lento e ritmato gli suggerisce che probabilmente il padrone si sta esercitando nella sua amata calligrafia e, sempre in silenzio, Hiisu aspetta che sia l'altro a cominciare a parlare.  
"Alza la testa. Non ho la pazienza di sopportare questi tuoi modi falsamente modesti."  
La sua voce calda è tagliente come un rasoio, c'è da domandarsi come riesca a renderla così morbida e suadente quando parla con i clienti, e gli occhi di Hiisu esitano a posarsi sull'altro uomo mentre la sua testa si alza.  
Il padrone è seduto con la sua solita elegante compostezza accanto al tavolino basso su cui usualmente prende il tè e si sta stringendo forte la radice del naso con le lunghe dita pallide. Anche così, semlicemente seduto a riflettere, emana una soffocante aura di potere e prevaricazione.  
La sua sola presenza nella stanza è sufficente a far tremare anche il più coraggioso degli uomini.  
"Come posso esserle utile, capo?"  
"Deijii te l'ha già accennato, immagino, ma te lo ripeto volentieri. Aiuta Hasu a prepararsi e poi potrai andare a dormire. Ora come ora è talmente sudicio che non riesco nemmeno a sopportare di respirare la sua stessa aria."  
"Farò del mio meglio."  
Hiisu si permette finalmente di entrare lentamente nella stanza scivolando dolcemente sulle ginocchia e, senza fare il minimo commento, il ragazzo si muove verso l'angolo che il padrone gli ha indicato con un gesto sbrigativo.  
Il ragazzo sente gli occhi del capo piantati tra le scapole, che controllano ogni sua mossa, ma per un primo momento non riesce a riconoscere la minima traccia della presenza di un essere umano nell'ingombrante involto di coperte ammucchiate contro il muro.  
Con attenzione, Hiisu tira un lembo di stoffa e, piano piano, un ciuffo di capelli chiarissimi sbuca tra gli strati di tessuto rivelando un ragazzino minuto dai lineamenti delicatissimi.  
Gli occhi sbarrati di colui che da ora in poi verrà chiamato Hasu rivelano tutto il suo terrore, molto più del lieve tremolio che gli percorre ininterrottamente le membra. Le iridi chiare del ragazzino non si staccano dalla figura del padrone dietro le spalle di Hiisu e un suo imporvviso singulto anticipa il lieve rumore dei passi del capo sul tatami.  
"Tornerò tra 30 minuti. Spero che sarà tutto pronto o neanche tu andrai a dormire, Hiisu."  
Un moto di irritazione fa quasi voltare di scatto il ragazzo per rispondere a quella non così sottile provocazione, ma certamente irritare il padrone con risposte impertinenti avrebbe portato ad un esito decisamente spiacevole.  
"Farò del mio meglio."  
Ripete nuovamente Hiisu con il tono più tranquillo e sottomesso che riesce a produrre in quel momento, anche se il suo sforzo è abbastanza inutile visto che il padrone si è chiuso la porta alle spalle ancora prima che lui aprisse la bocca.  
Il ragazzo sospira profondamente abbassando il capo per un secondo. Tutto il peso della nottata appena trascorsa gli grava sulle spalle e se ne sente talmente schiacciato da rimanere quasi senza fiato.  
"V-Voglio tornare a casa."  
La voce del ragazzino è tesa e roca, come se avesse urlato per troppo tempo, ma Hiisu riesce a cogliere ugualmente quella nota pura e cristallina tipica dei ragazzi che devono ancora cominciare a svilupparsi.  
Il padrone ne ha trovato uno davvero troppo giovane questa volta.  
Hiisu non riesce a trattenere un sorriso amaro e scuote la testa.  
"Da oggi in poi questo posto sarà la tua casa, quindi smettila di dire assurdità, Hasu."  
Il ragazzo tira con decisione la coperta e scopre interamente la figura minuta dell'altro notando come sia decisamente più basso e magro di quanto avesse immaginato in precedenza.  
"Io non mi chiamo Hasu! Io mi chiam-"  
"Non mi interessa assolutamente! A me interessa solo che ti tolga quei vestiti di dosso e che tu lo faccia in fretta!"  
Hiisu si pente immediatamente di aver alzato la voce e, automaticamente, si copre le labbra con la punta delle dita. Hasu si raggomitola su se stesso e le sue piccole mani delicate stringono forte la maglietta leggera che indossa mentre un lieve singhiozzo gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
Il ragazzo sente qualcosa stringersi al centro del suo petto e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, rimane a corto di parole.   
Capisce fin troppo bene quello che l'altro sta provando per poter fare dello spirito.  
In silenzio scivola verso di lui e gli accarezza piano la nuca, come avevano fatto anni prima con lui, donandogli l'unico conforto che può pensare di condividere.  
Dopo qualche secondo, i singhiozzi cessarono ma il tremolio rimane, scuotendolo interamente. Hiisu sta sfiorando lentamente il retro del collo di Hasu con la punta delle dita, mentre l'altra mano avvicina con delicatezza la ciotola con l'acuqa calda e un asciugamano.   
Prova un'infinita compassione e tenerezza per quel povero ragazzino che ha avuto l'immensa sfortuna di finire tra le grinfie del padrone, ma non per quello avrebbe disobbedito a degli ordini diretti. Ognuno fa quello che può per sopravvivere in questo mondo imprevedibile.  
"Hasu.. hey Hasu. Ti spiace se ci togliamo questi vestiti sporchi e ci mettiamo qualcosa di più caldo?"  
Mormora e, senza realmente aspettarsi una risposta, strattona leggermente la maglietta dell'altro giovane per sfilargliela dalla testa.  
Hiisu lo osserva con estrema attenzione, pronto a reagire a qualsiasi scatto violento o movimento inconsulto, ma il ragazzino non muove nemmeno un dito limitandosi a stare inginocchiato scompostamente e a fissare il vuoto.  
Spogliarlo completamente è un lavoro semplice e veloce, un po' più complesso è passare il panno umido su quella pelle lattea costellata di lividi multicolore. Il più grande non riesce a rimanere del tutto impassibile e la sua mandobila si serra con forza ogni volta che Hasu si irrigidisce appena per un'ecchimosi ancora fresca e dolorosa.  
Hiisu gli infila lentamente il kimono più piccolo che riesce a trovare, ma nonostante questo le maniche sono ancora lunghe abbastanza da richiedere un paio di risvolti.   
'Che razza di vita ha vissuto fino a ora questo piccoletto?'  
Si ritrova a pensare mentre gli passa le dita affusolate nei capelli sottili e scomposti: sembrano quasi seta per quanto sono morbidi e gli cadono sulla fronte, ombreggiando la pelle chiara e liscia, fino quasi a raggiungergli gli occhi.   
Muovendosi lentamente per non spaventarlo, Hiisu gli sfiora il mento per fargli sollevare lo sguardo, ancora così spaventosamente vuoto e indifferente, e lo fissa intensamente per cercare di carpire la minima reazione in quelle iridi cerulee.  
Niente.  
Si è ritirato in un mondo tutto suo in cui niente di ciò che sta accadendo è reale, in cui uno sconosciuto non lo ha appena spogliato per consegnarlo nelle mani sadiche di un padrone senza pietà.   
Hiisu sente un brivido gelido attanagliarli le viscere. Perchè non lotta? Perchè non si ribella? Perchè si è arreso così facilemente? Lui non aveva perso la minima occasione per tentare la fuga e avevano dovuto andarlo a ripescare così tante volte nelle risaie intorno alla casa prima che la fuga diventasse qualcosa possibile solo nei suoi sogni.  
Non si rende conto che nel mondo in cui vivrà da ora in poi, non reagire significa morire?  
Con un gesto infinitamente stupido e infinitamente impulsivo, Hiisu posa le labbra su quelle del più giovane aggredendo le labbra delicate e rosee con un violento morso.   
Nessuno shiaffo o pugno gli raggiunge il viso intimandogli di allontanarsi fino a che la sua lingua non decide di farsi strada nella bocca dell'altro ragazzino che, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un'ipnosi, si divincola violentemente mugolando nella bocca del più grande.  
Hiisu insiste spingendo il proprio corpo contro quello di Hasu che non ha la forza sufficente per respingere un ragazzo con una corporatura decisamente più massiccia della sua.   
Improvvisamente, una mano sottile ma incredibilmente forzuta lo afferra per il colletto del kimono strappandolo da Hasu e sbattendolo con uno dei pilastri sottili che decorano la stanza. Per un secondo un dolore acuto lo stordisce così tanto da impedirgli di pensare, ma ci mette pochi secondi a focalizzare il viso serio e impassibile del padrone in piedi accanto all'altro ragazzo.   
Hiisu non si azzarda a muovere il più piccolo muscolo limitandosi a fissare l'espressione del capo che muta lentamente e il rossore diffuso che si sta allargando partendo dalla base del suo collo.  
"I-Io no-"  
"Silenzio. Le persone tanto stupide da toccare ciò che è mio non hanno diritto di parlare in mia presenza."  
Lo interrompe gelidamente muovendo il primo passo verso Hiisu e fissandolo con una tale freddezza che il ragazzo per un secondo teme che questa volta lo avrebbe ucciso per davvero.  
"Ti piace, eh Hiisu? Ho trovato un oggettino proprio carino questa volta."  
Il padrone si inginocchia di fronte al ragazzo più grande e lo afferra per lo scollo del kimono attirandolo verso di se' con brutalità.  
"Se ti piace così tanto allora sarò gentile e lo potrai accompagnare durante tutto il suo apprendistato. Che ne dici, eh Hiisu? Ti va di passare un altro po' di tempo nella Camera Rossa e mostrarmi quello che hai imparato?"  
Il ragazzo apre la bocca un paio di volte senza che alcun suono intelligente esca dalle sue labbra. Il solo pensiero di ritornare nuovemente nella stanza del padrone lo fa tornare a quando era un bambino spaventato appena entrato nella casa chiusa.  
"Sono stato io. L'ho baciato io perchè mi lasciasse scappare!"  
La voce di Hasu, dapprima lievemente roca, distraggono il padrone quel tanto che basta da permettere a Hiisu di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta e strisciare indietro di qualche centimetro. Era una bugia stupida e abbastanza ovvia, ma per un qualche motivo aveva interessato il padrone quel tanto che bastava da farlo distrarre.  
Gli sguardi dei due ragazzi si incrociano per un secondo e un mare di parole non dette scorre tra di loro: perchè? Cosa? Perchè?   
Gli occhi chiari del più giovane, velati di una saggezza così poco tipica di una persona tanto giovane, non si staccano da quelli dell'altro ragazzo e Hiisu sente una tensione sempre maggiore stringergli la gola.  
Il padrone posa la sua attenzione su Hasu e lo osserva con una curiosità che il giovane non gli aveva mai visto esternare. La sua piccola lingua rossa scivola velocemente fuori dalle labbra ben disegnate e un'espressione golosa gli distorce appena i lineamenti.   
Sembra un alcolista che non vede l'ora di assaggiare il liquore più buono della Terra.  
"Hiisu. Per oggi sarò magnanimo e condividerai il tuo nuovo amico con me. Sempre che tu abbia il coraggio di rimanere solo con me."  
Senza mutare minimamente la propria espressione, il padrone volge il viso verso Hiisu e gli sorride con una gentilezza che fa venire la pelle d'oca al ragazzo.  
Lui apre la bocca un paio di volte cercando il coraggio dentro di se' per non abbandonare Hasu al capo. Ancora un po' incerto che le ginocchia fossero in grado di sostenerlo, il ragazzo si alza e, con ancora gli occhi di entrambi incollati addosso, si dirige compostamente verso la porta scorrevole.  
"B-Buonanotte."  
Mormora con un tono di voce basso e il più indifferente possibile sentendo lo sguardo di Hasu trapassarlo da parte a parte come una freccia infuocata. Un nodo stretto e soffocante gli chiude la gola e la sottile risatina del padrone è come uno schiaffo al poco orgoglio che ancora gli rimane.  
Il percorso fino alla sua stanza non gli è mai sembrato così lungo, buio e silenzioso. Un freddo mai provato prima gli si infriltra nelle ossa e nemmeno il caldo e confortevole letto, il suo rifugio prediletto, riesce a farlo smettere di tremare.  
Il grido acuto di Hasu risuona come uno sparo nelle orecchie di Hiisu rannicchiato sotto la sua coperta preferita.


End file.
